Gift of the Eternal Blossom
by Angela Changy
Summary: Aiyana was just a normal girl until a plot for revenge against New York City's greatest hero changes her life forever. Now she longs for her freedom. Will an unlikely alliance with the vigilante she was created to destroy be her salvation or will her 'creator' take away what remains of her free will? "Sha Kon O Hey, protect me in my battle to regain my freedom." Aiyana.
1. Prologue: Beginning of a Nightmare

_**A/N: **_**I do not own Spider-Man or any other characters belonging to Marvel or the creators of Spider-Man. This is based after The Amazing Spider-Man 2 and may seem a little ooc at times. I will have my own original characters through various parts of the story. Also, constructive criticism and reviews are welcomed but NO FLAMES. I have a strong dislike of flames simply for the matter that they are hurtful and actually lower a writer's self-confidence. So now that matters are settled, let us begin our story of mystery, murder, romance, terror, violence, and miraculous wonder!**

**Prologue: Beginning of a Nightmare**

I don't remember much, just bits and pieces of events. I remember being pulled into a dark alley, a stranger in the shadows injecting me with something, and the world spinning before going dark. That was the night I was kidnapped. When I woke up, I found myself in a strange tank full of some sort of blue liquid; a breathing mask over my mouth and nose, a pair of goggles over my eyes, and several tubes and wires were connected to my body. I saw a man wearing some sort of overcoat and fedora near some sort of control pad. He pressed a few buttons and a deep blue liquid flowed into the tubes and into my body. What happened next changed my life forever. Never had I experienced that amount of pain and never had I felt such fear as I did the day I was mutated as part of a plot for revenge. Revenge against the people of New York City. Revenge against mankind. Revenge against the world. And revenge against Spider-Man.

_To Be Continued….._

_**A/N: **_**I know my prologue is short but it was all I could do without giving up too much of the story. The following chapters will be a lot longer I promise. I will have the next chapter up soon. Please rate and review!**


	2. Chapter 1: A Fleeting Glimpse of Hope

_**A/N: **_**This is my next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Chapter 1: A Fleeting Glimpse of Hope**

I woke up in the same tank of water as I did every morning for the past 8 months. 8 months. That's how long I have been in this forsaken prison. My name is Aiyana Winters but my 'creator' titled me Project Syreni. I was kidnapped by a man who calls himself 'the Gentleman' but in reality he is Gustav Fiers. He and Harry Osborn had set up a laboratory underneath the city of New York. 5 months after my capture, Fiers had helped a man by the name of Aleksei Sytsevich escape from prison and gave him this metal suite of armor. Syrsevich now calls himself 'Rhino' and had attempted to take on the target 3 months prior to now, a task he failed. Just a month after Rhino's failure, Fiers had helped the Osborn kid escape and now they plot on freeing more villains and giving them various 'upgrades' in order to destroy the target. Now, I bet you are wondering where I fit into all of this madness and just who the 'target' is.

Well, the target is the one and only masked NYC vigilante, Spider-Man. Osborn has a few issues with the hero that are still a mystery to me. As for who I am. Well, I **WAS **just a normal girl before this whole mess began. I had come up from Oklahoma to visit my aunt and uncle for the summer but one night when I was heading back to their apartment from the park, Fiers had pulled me into an alley way and drugged me, causing me to fall unconscious. By the time that I came to, Fiers had placed me into a tank filled with some kind of blue liquid, ocean blue in color but thicker than water. I had a breathing mask and goggles on with several tubes and wires attached to various points on my body. I tried to move but found it futile to do so. My body felt as if I had been paralyzed. I couldn't bring myself to speak or utter a single sound. All I could do was helplessly watch Fiers press a few buttons on the control pad and the dark blue liquid slowly make its way up the tubes and into my veins. My body suddenly lit with a massive fiery pain, one more excruciating than any broken bone. I stared at the man who would call himself my creator with horror filled eyes. For once, I was scared of what might happen, scared of the unknown. Before I knew it, the pain had become so intolerable that I blacked out.

By the time I had regained consciousness, in place of my once human legs was now a fish like tail with turquois scales that shimmered like a rainbow in the sunlight and a pale mystic silver in the moonlight. My long braided red hair was now flowing freely around me with sea green streaks through it, my skin seemed paler, my nails now matched my scales, and I now wore a blue halter top that stopped directly below my breasts and right where my ribcage began. This became my regular appearance since I was mostly kept in a tank of water; their way of making sure I didn't attempt to try to escape. However, whenever they rarely allow me to get out of the tank and enjoy the joys of being back on land, my body changes to accommodate the change in terrain.

My body will glow a soft aquamarine as my tail slowly morphs back into two human legs, my skin turns a darker shade of tan, the sea green streaks are replaced with crimson red that is a surprising drastic contrast to my normal fire red and my clothes turn into a blue tube top with 2 red thin stripes that run down over my left breast and cut-off jeans that stopped four inches above my knee. But one physical feature remained the same with both of my forms. My eyes.

My eyes start out crystal blue around my pupil but then starburst out into a deep sapphire blue. No matter if I am human or mermaid, my eyes always remain as if they are a finger print for my forms to show that I am always one in the same. They are what always remind me that I am not some freak shape-shift experiment. They remind me of what I once was and what I long to be once more. What I long for. A normal life. _**MY **_life. I wanted that back. I wanted to once again live with my family, go back to school, and see my friends. _**BE **_normal again. That was my constant dream.

"Syreni, snap out of it. You have an assignment."

The sudden voice of Fiers brought me back to my horrible reality. I swam up to the surface, allowing only my head to come up from the water as I looked up at the man who took everything from me, glaring up at him as I wished that looks could kill.

"What do you want Fiers? And my name is Aiyana!" I said in response. Oh how I hated when he called me Syreni or how he talked to me like I was his personal slave.

"You better watch yourself _Syreni_. Or do you wish to go back into the isolation tank?" he asked, a wicked smirk coming across his features as he emphasized my 'name' and mentioned my greatest fear.

I shivered at the mention of the dreaded isolation tank, a tank that is made out of a special glass that you can look into but inside it is pitch black for no light ever enters it, causing me to lower my head in utter fear and slight shame.

"No….._Master_," I forced out, almost hissing the title he 'requested' I refer to him as.

"Good. Now that we have once again established who is truly in charge, you have an assignment. You must go out into the city and locate Spider-Man. From there you must gain his trust. Once you do, lure him here where he will draw his final breath. In the meantime, you will stay in an apartment Mr. Osborn has graciously purchased for you. There you will find everything you shall need to complete your mission." Fiers said, placing a file on the metal desk that was a few feet from my tank.

I nodded my head and pulled myself out of the water, my body instantly morphing to human, before making my way over to the table, picking up the file and slipping on a pair of Greek leather sandals that laid underneath. I took a glance over at Osborn, who seemed pretty occupied about whatever files where laid out in front of him. I looked back at Fiers, hatred in my eyes as I nodded my head and turned to leave. Just before I walked out of the door, Fiers made one last chilling threat.

"And Syreni, should you fail in your simple task…..you can look forward to 2 years in the isolation tank." He said, a smirk evident in his tone.

I walked out of there as soon as I could, fighting the chill that wanted to run down my spine. Once I once again felt calm and relax, I made my way east, coming out at the entrance we had that was close to the bay. I then made my way up and onto solid ground, looking towards the city. I took in as much as I could, committing every detail to memory. A swift movement near a few building caught my attention so I quickly looked towards my right. What I saw was Spider-Man, swinging through the air on what seemed to be a cable made of web, heading off to only he knew where. I saw my target for a fleeting second. A small glimpse, if even that. That was when I realized an emotion I had thought was non-existent in my being since my capture. My target had turned into my fleeting glimpse of hope.

But little did I know that what brought hope, would also bring a countdown to chaos.

_**A/N: Alright. So here is Chapter 1. Chapter 2 is in progress. To answer WinterRain36's question, I do welcome suggestions from the readers. To make a suggestion, send me a message and tell me your ideas and then I will see about working them into the next chapter or at some point in the story. Once the chapter with the reader's idea in it is finished, I will give a special thanks to that reader and give them the credit for their suggestion. I will also message said reader once the chapter is put up so that they may go and see how their idea worked out in the story. And please keep reviewing and asking questions. I love hearing from everyone and how they feel about the story, their ideas, their opinions, thoughts, feelings, and any questions they have. Just no flames. Also, I will end my Author's Note with either a sneak peak of the next chapter or a quote from one of the characters; both my OCs and the Spider-Man characters. Also, these quotes and quotes that are in emails I send do actually have a spot in the story. I may even add a twist by doing a quote that acts as a sneak peek. Until next time!**_

"_Look, you don't trust me and I don't trust you. But the fact is, for this fight, you will need me and I will need you. So, you in or do you feel like getting squished like an itsy bitsy spider?" ~ Aiyana_


End file.
